


"Can I kiss you?"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [7]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shirbert, but yeah there's this, i can't think of many more ways for a shirbert confession, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne and Gilbert take the long way home after an A.V.I.S meeting (Avonlea Village Improvement Society)setence prompts: No. 46: “How do you always manage to look so captivating?" & No. 50: “Can I kiss you?”





	"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

  
  


Anne loved Avonlea, but she wanted more for this village. So she, along with the help of Diana, had set up the A.V.I.S. (Avonlea Village Improvement Society). So far their numbers were small: just Anne, Diana, Gilbert, Ruby, Moody and a few other classmates. They were young, but knew it was up to them if Avonlea was ever going to progress. Miss Stacy often helped, proud of her pupils.

Anne and Gilbert often stayed the latest as part of their new rivalry: who cares more about Avonlea? At least that's what they kept telling themselves.

It had gotten dark, and the groundskeeper wanted to close up the town hall for the night, so Anne and Gilbert were kicked out.

"I always feel so great knowing we're actually doing something to better the town." Anne sighed, swinging her basket that contained her notes and pens for the meetings.

Gilbert smiled in agreement, watching her out the corner of his eye. "It does feel good to give back to the community." 

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I feel so...so...energised. Don't you?" She grabbed his arm excitedly, tugging on it slightly. His eyes flickered to her hand before she quickly let go, not even realising she'd done anything.

"Kind of?" He laughed, "But won't Marilla be waiting for you?"

Anne shook her head, "She's used to me being out. She knows how I love this time of year."

She tilted her head up, holding on to her hat so it didn't fall off. The spring evenings were lovely. It was dark but still just warm enough to be outside.

"You love  _ every  _ season." He tilted his head, a playful smile on his face.

She shrugged. "This world is so lovely. More people should appreciate it."

"They should." He was watching her, so absorbed in her surroundings. He loved how she saw the world, and while he agreed more people should appreciate things like her, he knew no one really could see things how she did. Her way was something truly special.

"Come on, let's take the long way." She tugged on his arm and he knew it was hopeless to resist her.

"Alright. But if I get in trouble with Marilla for keeping you out late I'm never walking home with you again."

"Oh no," she said sarcastically, " _ whatever  _ will I do then?"

He nudged her playfully and she laughed. It had become almost a natural instinct for him to reach for her basket or whatever it was she was carrying as they walked home so he could carry it, leaving her hands free to collect flowers or run them along the trees as they passed. She was so in tune with nature.

He took her basket from her and she skipped along, him trialing behind ever so slightly.

"The night is young Gilbert!" Anne called over her shoulder. "Live a little!"

Sighing, he jogged a little to catch up. But he was most content watching her. Seeing her like this almost felt like he was intruding on something. How she practically glowed in the moonlight didn't seem real. She laughed as she spun around down the lane underneath the blossom shadows which were barely visible in the moonlight.

He couldn't draw his eyes away from her, she seemed so carefree. It was almost as if he knew right then and there that he would never find anyone like Anne.

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “How do you always manage to look so captivating?”

She stopped twirling, arms dropping to her side. Gilbert felt a pit in his stomach, he'd freaked her out. Any minute she was sure to yell at him or something.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" Gilbert awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"No one's ever said that about me before." Her voice was soft and cautious. They were stepping into new territory. "Thank you."

He looked up to see her smiling, a real genuine smile. In that moment he wondered how people could call her "plain". She was the furthest thing from it.

"It's true." He said, stepping closer to her. "I think you're fascinating."

"In a bad way?" Her hands nervously played with her thumbnail. 

"What? No. Never. I...I really like seeing how you're forehead creases when you're reading something you don't understand, or how you recite the poetry silently as someone else reads it…" his voice started trailing off to be softer. "I like how you're always laughing with your friends, telling stories. How your eyes light up when you're passionate about something...I just love how you're yourself and unapologetic of that. I…"

He trailed off once more, realising he'd just been confessing everything.

But she had a look of... confusion? Fear? "You really noticed all that stuff about me?"

"How could I not?"

She didn't know how to react. "You...why?"

He shrugged. "I think you're amazing. I always have." It was as if it was the most simple answer in the world. Of course he'd always thought she was amazing, he couldn't lie to her.

"Gilbert…" she put a hand to her cheek, trying to process it all while he watched on, anxiously awaiting her response.

After a moment, her eyes met his in a moment so intense. "Can I kiss you?" She suddenly blurted out and Gilbert stuttered a reply.

"Uh, yeah. I.. yes. Please."

She laughed, cupping both his cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss him slowly. It took a second for him to react, kissing her back. His hands moving to her waist.

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers. 

"Is the night still young?" He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, grabbing his hand.

"I think so…"


End file.
